Erudite Tales style guide
The style of Erudite Tales guide will help you in writing in an appropriate style and vocabulary for this wiki. The fantasy genre commonly makes use of magic and other supernatural phenomena as a major plot element, theme or setting. There are numerous subgenres of fantasy, but Erudite Tales falls into the following categories: *Epic in scope *Mystical atmosphere *Free use of magic *A world where Earth does not exist *Consistent rules about the supernatural *Supernatural considered as mainstream knowledge *Realistic morality (no absolute good vs. absolute evil) Setting Epic Epic in scope, otherwise known as high fantasy, involves a large scale. Generally, numerous factions across a vast area of land are involved in a conflict that threatens an entire world or larger. Here on Erudite Tales, stories that are epic in scope are usually reserved for tandem writing due to the involvement of multiple creations. Of course, you are more than welcome to write a lower scale story that only involves your own creations. Technology Technology in the Erudite Tales universe evolves at a realistic pace. The current time period can be compared to most with the late medieval or early industrial periods of the real world although individual civilizations themselves have varying levels of advancement. The most advanced technology available in Erudite would be steampunk. In Erudite's past, magical technology was readily available, but the art of crafting magitek is for the most part lost to history. No Earth Earth does not exist in the universe of Erudite. Therefore, it will not make sense to make references to cultural icons or locations originating from Earth. This is especially important to know when writing descriptions for fantastical beings unlike anything ever seen before. Magical consistency In some fantasy stories, magic can do whatever the plot demands. However, in Erudite Tales, it has defined parameters. Therefore, it is important to remain consistent within the rules of magic. See the magic article for more details, but feel free to ask if you have any questions. Supernatural In Erudite Tales, the supernatural is considered mainstream knowledge. Therefore, characters are generally unsurprised should they see a phenomenon that would look highly unusual in real life. However, keep in mind that some supernatural phenomena are more rare than others. Morality In Erudite Tales, moral conflicts are never a simple battle between good versus evil. There's a significant focus on character and personal development. Villains aren't evil just because - they have a good reason for their actions. Equally, not all heroes are perfect goody-two shoes and often have some kind of personal flaw. Content We generally allow a variety of different ideas to be added so long as they don't conflict with the lore. This ranges from borrowing from religious mythology or coming up with completely new creations. We do allow the use of ideas that have been used before (i.e. elves, dwarves) so long as it is a fresh take on that idea. Just don't directly rip it off. Category:Guides